The Dagger's Past
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: The story surrounding the Dagger of Brutus, takes place between Volume 1 and 2 of RWBY: The Assassin. Read that story along with my profile for info on my AU Ash. One shot.


**OK I'm gonna make this quick, this story will be a short one shot after RWBY: The Assassin. It involves how Ash got the Dagger of Brutus in Remnant, the correct answer goes to, Nutzo858. I do not own Pokemon, Assassin's Creed, or RWBY. This takes place at the end of the first Volume, after Ash gets shot.  
**

* * *

Ash groans as he regained consciousness. He slowly gets up to see a strange sight. He was standing in the middle of a white expanse that had no end. Ash checks himself to see himself in his Assassin robes but only had his dagger on his waist, no hidden blades whatsoever. Ash heard footsteps coming his way. Ash turned to see a tall man in silver armor with a red cape that was used as a cowl, he noticed that he also had the same dagger on his waist, startling Ash. "Who are you"? Ash asks, concerned. "I am the true wielder of the Dagger, Marcus Junius Brutus". Brutus introduces, startling Ash. "But...how"? Ash asks afraid. "Because, you must learn the dangers of the dagger, there is a dark past surrounding my dagger, but let us start at the beginning". Brutus says before the expanse vanishes to reveal a Colosseum. "This is when the dagger took its first life, the life of Julius Caesar". Brutus explains while the view shifted to a private room. Ash noticed Brutus standing near Caesar along with various other people. "Caesar became corrupted, so we planned to end his life, while the others did it out of revenge, I did it for the only intent of protecting this city". Brutus reveals sadly. Ash's eyes widened when he saw every man surrounding Caesar take out a dagger, with Brutus' dagger standing out from the others. Ash winces as the men stabbed at him, Ash counted at least 22 times before Caesar turns to Brutus.

"Et Tu, Brute"? Caesar said before he was stabbed by Brutus' dagger, ending his life. Ash noticed Brutus tense. "And that is how the dagger gained its name, 'The Dagger of Brutus', to show its danger". Brutus says before the area shifted to the white expanse once more. "What does that have to do with the dagger"? Ash asks. "After I killed him, I put the Dagger and my Armor inside a locked room, and only six keys from a corrupt cult could open it". Brutus answers. Ash saw the expanse vanish once more to reveal a underground tunnel with a locked room in the middle. Inside was the same armor with the Dagger inside. Ash saw another Assassin walk towards the gate before revealing the six keys and opening the gate, taking the prize for himself, the only difference in the armor is the wolf pelt on its shoulders. "That was Ezio Auditore, I believe you know his name"? Brutus asks while Ash nods. "Yea, he was an Assassin that was as known as much as Altair". Ash answers. "He was one of the few people worthy of wielding the Dagger, for he knew how to handle it's power". Brutus explains while the scene shifts to Ezio fighting a small army of soldiers with the dagger. Ash's eyes widened when he noticed the violent fighting style that Ezio used. "The Dagger has a unique property, it makes the user violent in its attack, why I don't know". Brutus says while the expanse returns. Ash looks at the dagger at his waist before frowning. "Did you see yourself when you fought the cane wielder"? Brutus asks. Ash turns to him before blinking, he was so obsessed with fighting, he never actually payed attention. "I guess not". Brutus said before the expanse shifts to the docks. Ash saw himself take out the dagger before he charged at Roman with intense anger. "TORCHWICK"! Ash heard himself shout before he flinches as he fought Roman with deadly strikes. "Your thoughts were blocked by the Dagger's influence, your lucky you managed to think straight with the situation you were in". Brutus warns while the scene fades.

Ash had a question that still bugged him. "But how did the dagger end up in Remnant? they are two different worlds". Ash asks. Brutus chuckles. "That was Ezio's idea". Brutus says with a smirk. The scene shifted to a room with the Armor and Dagger sitting on a mannequin. "We must take this gear elsewhere, it is too dangerous to be in this world". Ezio says in grey robes. "I can help". A blond man says before pulling out a orb. "The Apple". Ezio breathes out. "If it can do what you say, then why can't it teleport"? The man explains. "Fine, but we must split them up, we can't keep them together knowing that someone could take them and misuse them". Ezio says before placing the Dagger in the chest that was in Robert's shop. Ash saw Ezio take the 'Apple' before it flashed a powerful light that made the two items vanish. "There, whoever finds it will also be told its true purpose and know to hide it". Ezio says before he puts the item on the table.

The scene shifted to the expanse a final time. "There are two reasons I brought you here, Ezio also knew that the gear would be used for a greater purpose, so he sent it to this world". Brutus says before he places a hand on Ash's head. Ash's eyes widened when a map suddenly appeared in his mind. "These are the people you need to get past in order to obtain the armor, Roman's gang managed to obtain the armor, so you need to get past them and obtain information in order to find it". Brutus explains. Ash felt a pain in his stomach as the world around him began to fade. "You are waking, be ready for whatever, Roman's gang will not give up the armor easily". Brutus says before vanishing. Ash groaned as he returned to consciousness.

* * *

**There ya go, this is a little in between story for RWBY: The Assassin. There is only one spoiler, which is Ash's fight with Roman. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


End file.
